Rock Stars Are Headaches
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: Lucy visits a mall, like any normal girl does on a typical weekend. Who knew this would cause a chain of events. She's tired of her friends obsessing over this band Fairy Tail. And because her luck is just terrible, she ends up bumping into them. Out of all people. Save Lucy from this mess, God. Romance to come. JUST BE PATIENT DAMMIT! Kidding XD Bad at Summaries. AU Romance/Humor
1. Rock Stars Are Headaches

**Fa la la la. Another story. GAH! I think too much. T^T**

**I already have other stories I haven't updated in forever and here I am, making another AU**

**I hope you enjoy it though. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but when I do. I'll shout to the heavens how happy I am**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Fairy Tail**

Levy began to scream, "Oh my gosh!" I turned my head a couple degrees and found the flat-screen TV Levy had been glued to.

"Levy unless you're going to buy it, we should get going…" I tried to pull on Levy's arm, but even though she's small, she wouldn't budge.

"Wait Lu-chan! Look it's them! It really is!" She kept tugging at my arm.

"What was it again? That Fairy something band?" Levy slapped my arm.

"No, it's Fairy Tail Lu-chan! The most amazing boy band in the history of boy bands!" I waved my hand.

"Yeah. I forgot. Anyways, we have to get going or Erza is going to get pissed."

"Just one more song please?!" I sighed and crossed my arms, looking at the screen in annoyance.

"Fine. One more song, then we're leaving." She clapped her hands together happily.

I studied the band members, the lead singer had pink spiky hair, and he was loud. The drummer had black hair, like a lion's mane, and tons of piercings, he seemed anti-social. The bass guitarist had a scar on his right eye and blonde hair; he must've been rude with that grimace on his face. Then the guitarist, he had raven hair and dark blue eyes, his face in a scowl, how does Levy like these guys?

The song came to a closing and I yanked Levy along. "Come on."

She whined and trailed behind me, the doors opening so we could leave.

Boy was Erza going to kill us, and here we were, walking as slow as turtles.

I clutched Levy's wrist and ran down the sidewalk, making twists and turns so we could get home faster.

You see, Erza was a strict roommate, but then something hit me and I stopped running all together. She was out with Jellal. She was out with Jellal! She was OUT with Jellal! I forgot! That's why Levy didn't want to leave. _Shit._ Well, I'll make it up to her.

"Levy what do you want to do?" I smiled slightly, the smile trembling and making me look dumb. I'm such an idiot.

"I thought you said we had to go Lu-chan." The blue haired girl pouted and I just shook it off.

"Pft, that? We can go anywhere you like." I threw my arms out gesturing towards all the buildings. We were at the mall after all. It was an outdoor mall, in the summer. So you can imagine I wanted to get inside a store.

"Can we go to the bookstore then?"

"Sure Levy!" I gave her a thumbs-up and pulled her into the place.

Right when I opened the door, I slammed into something hard and fell on my butt. Levy gasped and I didn't know why, I fell all the time. After I stopped rubbing my head, I looked up at the four smirking faces.

"Oh I see. I rammed into idiots." I sighed and stood up, cracking my back from the impact my ass received just a second ago.

"Levy I can't believe you like these jerks."

"Lu-L-Lu-chan. It's really them! In the flesh!" She screamed and gripped my shoulders from behind, screeching into my leather jacket. **( A/N She isn't punk or anything. Everything else is a typical girl outfit. Brown ankle boots, denim skinny jeans, white shirt. The usual. XD)**

"What is this Fairy Tail band doing here anyways?" I glanced at each member.

"Just wanted to go to a mall like any normal teenager would." The raven-haired one answered nonchalantly.

"By the way I'm Gray, Pinky over there is Natsu, the heavy metal looking dude is Gajeel, and the blondie is Sting."

"That's nice; well we should really get going now." I started pushing Levy past them, since she was too stunned to move.

"Hey why don't you two check out are concert later today. It's going to be at the center of the mall." He threw two tickets at me and I caught them with my right hand, crushing them beneath my grip.

"Really? Gee, I would love to." I rolled my eyes, "I'll go, but only for Levy's sake." I placed the tickets in my mouth and pushed Levy down the aisles towards one of the tables.

All in unison they tilted their heads at my weird antics and waved, "See ya."

"See ya." I shouted through muffled words. Levy shook her head and finally started to move. She turned around in her chair towards the leaving figures. "Lu-chan do you know what just happened?"

I shook my head and read one of the books at the table.

Levy almost cried out, throwing her arms straight in the air, "We just met Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Did you like it? ;3**

**If you did, gimme some feedback. :U**

**I command you!**

**Kidding, kidding.**

**I'm such a kidder.**

**Har Har.**

**Heh...**

**Ahem.**

**Just review, follow, and favorite.~**

**Thank you. Muah!~**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	2. My Perfect Match

**How are you doing my precious readers? ^-^**

**Another chappy~**

**I just had myself some alone time .**

**So...**

**IM PUMPED! :3**

**Not that pumped...**

**So I'm currently having an argument with myself...**

**I could use your help.**

**Which is better for Lucy in this story, Natsu or Gray? :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail ;-;**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Perfect Match**

**Lucy's POV**

After I bought a couple of books I decided to start heading near the middle of the mall. Dumb concert, it's just going to waste my time. Don't worry, I won't be receiving beatings from Erza today. She texted me a few minutes ago giving me permission to stay, but she also said my crazed friends were going to be coming too. When did they get tickets?! Haven't I been through enough? I mean, Levy is already like 5 screaming girls in 1. Now Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Juvia will be coming too. It's pure torture. On the inside I'm bawling my eyes out. On the outside I'm just like, whatever.

"Lu-chan aren't you excited?!" Levy was practically jumping up and down while we were walking.

"Eh. I guess." I puffed out my cheeks and just kept on walking.

"You guess? You mean you are extremely freaking excited right?!" She yelled that straight in my face. I swear some of her yelling is going to make me deaf one day.

"Okay, I'm really freaking excited. Happy now?" She nodded her approval and finally we made it.

The sky was starting to get darker, which meant the concert would be starting soon. Fairy Tail had already gotten set up on the stage and the only sounds you could hear were coming from screaming fans and the water fountains around us. Stage lights were surrounding the stage making the dark sky around us light up. Psh, it's okay. Okay, it looks awesome, but I'll never admit that. I'm too proud to do anything like scream over some weird guys.

Levy and I spotted our friends running towards us like the fan-girls that they were. They all started to yell giddily, chanting out their favorite band members, or saying they had liked all of them.

"Juvia likes Gray-sama!" Juvia had hearts in her eyes and the whole love-struck mood around her, with a pink sparkling background and everything.

Levy kept staring at the drummer, Gajeel, and I smirked, "Fancy the tough one eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

She gasped in horror and started rambling, "U-u-um no! Don't say things like that Lu-chan!" Levy blushed and looked away, hiding her face in her hands.

Then Mira looked quizzically at me, "I see, mhm, your eyes say that you would be best with Natsu. Yes, Natsu. YOUR PERFECT MATCH!" The beauty began to clap her hands in perverted awe.

"Shut it Mira! Don't say impossible things." I tried to reason with her, or at least calm her down, but she kept chanting things like, "Natsu will love you" or "Lucy loves Natsu."

People started to stare at us and as usual, I looked at the ground in shame. I have crazy people as my friends; it's a blessing, but mostly a curse.

Hearing his name repeatedly, Natsu started to look my way. He smirked, and with that, it took me all of my calmness to not walk up those steps, straight to the stage, and give him a good punch to the jaw.

I just stood there and waved sheepishly, messing with the hem of my shirt.

Gray cocked an eyebrow and glanced in my direction, still tuning his guitar. As soon as he saw me, his lips formed a tight line and he just looked at the neck of his guitar again.

Something was wrong.

Something was _missing_.

My eyes practically popped out of my head, _he doesn't have a flipping shirt on_. What the hell is wrong with that dude?! It's a perverted band with perverted fans, this is pure torture. Snapping me out of my thoughts, the crowd grew so silent you could probably hear a pin drop, then came a steady drumbeat. _Here we go._

The fans brought out posters, which just magically popped out of nowhere. I peered around the group of screaming girls and miserable guys to see all of the glow in the dark posters, glow sticks, etc.

Seriously, where did they get this stuff?

I sighed since I knew I would never know. I brought my finger to my chin in thought, the band isn't half bad. Not the best though…

It seemed as though I wasn't even paying attention to the music anymore. It was so loud and crowded, my bones started to quake from all the amplifiers surrounding the stage and reverberating throughout the sweaty group of fans. Nearly 2,000 people were standing in front of the stage. I only heard the last of the chorus; they didn't play an original song. It was just a cover of a **Maroon 5** song:

_**Misery:**_

_**I am in misery**_

_**There ain't nobody**_

_**Who can comfort me**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**Your silence is slowly killing me**_

_**Girl you really got me bad**_

_**You really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back**_

_**I'm gonna get you back**_

It came to a slow ending, and then it was finally over. I tuned out most of the songs so that last bit was the only part I really listened to. But if you were me, you would know how hard it is to focus when everyone around you has ear-splitting screams and is waving around cameras and phones like crazy.

Mira walked up to me again, snapping her fingers to emphasize her idea, "Lucy! I figured out your perfect match!"

"Hm?" I tilted my head to side in confusion. Slowly she turned my head and pointed to a certain exhibitionist.

"Gray!" She smiled excitedly, still showing a lot of euphoria from that last song. That escalated quickly. It took me a few seconds to process the four letter word.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

.

.

.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**You likey? :3**

**You better or else we may have a little problem.**

**Must I call Johnny over here?**

**I'm kidding.**

**I just had a simple Godfather moment.**

**XD**

**But yeah, Natsu or Gray?**

**I need more feedback and answers. :3**

**SO REVIEW NOW! :U**

**No pressure or anything. ^~^**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	3. An Overnight Roommate

**I hope you guys enjoy dis chappy! :3**

**I made it speecciiiaallll~**

**XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, *sob sob* ;-;**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Overnight Roommate**

**Lucy's POV**

After the concert we started walking back to our apartment. Yes, an apartment with Erza, I know. She's not all bad. If anything, Levy is worse than her. Anyways…the guys had followed us. They were all talking with someone, but I just walked in front of the group, ignoring all of them. I'm not as social as people take me for, but that doesn't stop them from trying to befriend someone as gorgeous as me.

Kidding.

I laughed to myself and rounded one of the corners, hearing my friends slowly dawdle behind me a few steps.

You could hear Natsu's laughter a mile away.

Sting kept sighing throughout the whole thing because Mira kept asking him questions about what types of girls he liked.

Gajeel was getting his ear talked off by Levy, who was "bashful."

Gray tried escaping Juvia's death grip, as she had latched onto his right arm.

Lisanna just smiled slightly, she was the only sane one.

Then there was the worst of it, Cana. There she was, tripping over herself from all of the beer and alcohol she drank after the concert.

I involuntarily clenched my fists from the noise; we were still ten minutes away from the apartment complex, fifteen if you count how slow we were.

Tomorrow would be, Sunday, so that means school was on Monday. Psh, I let out a long sigh and stretched slowly, what a long and gruesome weekend. I wouldn't get to write in my novel.

We passed the river and I walked along the border, like I was balancing on a tightrope. Some men who were on a boat began to say in unison, "Oi, careful miss!"

I just waved to them slightly, trying to reassure them that I was fine. Then I hopped off and ran towards the apartments, up the flights of stairs, until I tripped.

Woe is me, so freaking clumsy. It felt like I was in slow motion, falling forever, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but just like in the all those anime shows, someone caught me. I tried to turn my head to look at the person.

"Gray?"

"Yeah. Don't mention it Blondie."

He pushed me upwards so I could continue climbing the last steps. Still slightly in shock, I stood there for a moment before actually moving my muscles. Why him? I thought Juvia was with him. I figured no one would be able to get out of Juvia's backbreaking hugs.

**(Somewhere behind, Juvia sneezed.)**

"Thanks…"

"No problem." He slightly shrugged and my eye started to twitch. Then my cheeks turned into a dark shade of red, and I covered my mouth.

"Gray!" I shouted through my hand and pointed at his bare chest. Slowly, he looked down, and then his face grew confused.

"What?" He looked at me curiously, not knowing what I was going on about.

"Your shirt's gone!" I uncovered my mouth and fumed, "What do you mean what?!" I threw my arms in the air like a madwoman.

"Oh, that. No big deal, happens all the time."

"A-A-All the t-t-time?! HOW?!" I didn't realize I started walking backwards till I rammed into the apartment door.

"I don't really know how, it just happens I guess." He started walking forwards.

I fumbled around for the doorknob as he came closer and closer. Right when we came face to face, I swiveled the knob and fell backwards. _At least I opened the door_, I thought as my eyes were shut tight from the force. When my eyes adjusted, I slowly opened them. Then I let out a screech.

"Kyah!" I tried to push Gray off of me, but he was really heavy and wouldn't budge.

"Gray get off!"

"That hurt Blondie." He rubbed the side of his head and rested both arms on either side of my head. _Please be dreaming, please be dreaming. This is a nightmare._ That's what I thought until he finally got off of me and helped me to my feet.

I felt uncomfortable once I sat on the couch, scooting over till I couldn't scoot anymore and was squished against the armrest. Gray looked at me from the other side, but thank the Lord my phone vibrated so I could have an excuse not to look or talk to him anymore.

I looked at my phone. It was a text from Levy:

_Lu-chan! Everyone decided to go out to a club, but Gray didn't want to go. So most likely, you'll have to let him sleep over! Don't worry though Lucy! He won't eat you or anything…..Hopefully._

I peered slowly at Gray with a disgusted look on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shoved the phone back in my pocket and walked towards the bathroom, resisting the strong urge to pull my hair out and just shout to the heavens.

I slammed open the door and used the same force to close it. This was a good place to let my thoughts out. I rested my palms on the sink and looked down.

I began muttering angrily, "I can't freaking believe it. First, I get dragged to a concert to see a band that I sort of hate, then all of my friends go to a club to flirt with these random assholes, and now GRAY HAS TO SLEEP OVER HERE! He's a pervert, I'll never get out of this untouched."

I started to shiver just thinking about it, squishing my cheeks together with my hands in sheer horror.

"I have to share a room…With Gray."

.

.

.

.

.

**_Why?!_**

* * *

**__****Tell me how much you loved eet. :3**

**Tell me how much you need eet. :3**

**Tell me how I should update it quicker~ XD**

**I love your reviews so much, and as you can see I am leaning towards GrayLu**

**I do love both pairings of NaLu and GrayLu but...**

**I promise those of you who wanted NaLu will warm up to this pairing. ;3**

**Keep reviewing~**

**Love the feedback~**

**Bye. ^o^**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	4. Some Terrible Nights

**How are you guys? :3**

**Yes, this chappy is short ;-;**

**Only because the next chapter will be in Gray's POV :3**

**HOORAY! *throws confetti***

**It's not that excitin- WHO SAID THAT?**

**Not me.**

**I'm a little awkward right now... e-o**

**I am so sorry about that ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Some Terrible Nights**

**Lucy's POV**

***Knock* *Knock***

"Oi! Lucy! You've been in the bathroom for over a half hour! You ok?"

"I'm just, great." I grit my teeth together.

"Well, I gotta take a piss, so…could you hurry?"

"….No."

_Why would I hurry after you say things like that, you creep…_

"But Lucy, I really have to go, like, I may just go in my pants if you don't open the door."

Ugh, I walk towards the door and unlock it slowly, then I crack the door open.

"Yes?" I ask slightly annoyed. Then all of the sudden, he yanks me out, making the door swing open all the way. I ram into his chest and mumble curses under my breath.

"Got you." He whispers in my ear, and I get tingly, because it really freaking tickles.

"You tricked me!" I try to pry myself away from him, but he just grips me tighter.

"Only way I could get you out." He starts laughing a little, but he lets me go.

"Why are you so freaked out anyways Blondie?" I place my hands on my hips and knit my eyebrows together at his new pet name for me.

"The name's Lucy and read this." I shove my hand in my pocket to dig around for my phone. Once I grab it and scroll through my texts, I stop at the dreaded one. I invade his personal space by practically slamming the phone in his face. He pulls it farther away and starts reading.

"Blah, blah…Club…Blah…Sleep…Eat…Blah." Gray's eyes widen.

"I never said I didn't want to go!"

"That's not the problem you idiot! And put your shirt back on!"

"What's the problem then? Wait, where'd my shirt go this time?" He scratches his cheek in confusion and I sigh.

"Forget the shirt! The problem is, you have to sleep over here. That means, everyone'll be gone until tomorrow. Get it now?"

"Hm? Mhm." Slowly, he nods, then steps towards me.

"What are you doing?" He doesn't answer, but then he puts his hand on my shoulder. I start to blush like crazy. He looks at me with a serious expression, leaning slowly towards my face. About an inch away from my lips, he says the most disturbing thing my virgin mind could ever endure…

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you seen my shirt?"

My eyes pop out of my head and I place my hand over my heart, trying to calm it down. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"What'd I do?" This is the part where the palm of my hand hits my forehead in an awkward annoyance.

"Just, you know what, it's late and we should get to bed."

"It's only 11:37." He looks at me bewildered, almost clueless.

"That's late for normal people, Gray." I glare at him, showing how pissed off I am at his attitude.

"Fine." He sighs out in defeat. I start walking to my room and he trails behind me. Noticing, I turn around and stop him, placing my hand on the middle of his face, almost like a stop sign, or in this case, a slap.

"What are you doing?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Going to bed."

"Not in my room you aren't."

"There's nowhere else to sleep though."

"Sleep on the couch, the floor, heck, sleep in the kitchen for all I care."

"Come on Luce!" He starts to plead, his droopy blue eyes looking at me like a puppy dog.

"Ugh…Fine, but you're sleeping on the carpet just so you know." I point at him accusingly and continue towards my room.

**~In The Room~**

"Nice room. Pretty basic though."

"Problem with basic?" I shoot him a glare. He puts up his hands.

"Not at all." Gray breathes slowly, he just saved his ass.

I trudge towards my closet, pulling out an extra pillow and a blanket. I throw them both at the back of his head. "Here. Now go to sleep."

The raven haired stripper mutters to himself, shooting me looks every now and then while he sets up his little sleeping area, almost like a dog. He lays down face-first on the pillow, and then repositions himself, falling asleep really quickly.

I should probably put on some more comfortable clothes. I glance down at my shirt and jeans, gathering a t-shirt and some pajama shorts from one of my drawers. Unknown to me, someone's droopy blue eyes had been staring at me as I left for the bathroom.

**~10 minutes later~**

After putting a t-shirt and shorts on, I slipped under the covers of my bed. I turned on my side and slowly drifted to sleep, sifting through all of my thoughts and the events that occurred today. Some of them not that pleasant, and others…well the others are only for me to know about.

_Only me..._

* * *

**Did you like it? :3**

**I hope so, and if you want a longer chapter, I promise one day I will make one that exceeds the 1,000 word range**

**Maybe... XD**

**But seriously...**

**I will try.**

**My best...mediumest?...goodest?**

**Just, I'll try.**

**XD**

**Every fiber in my being is promising you that I will update soon ;3**

**And I'm also saying I hope you can't wait for Gray's POV ^~^**

**So... If you want me to update quicker, tell me.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :U**

**Pwease o~o**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	5. Gray's Mind

**How are you guys? ^~^**

**Nice to see this update huh?**

**I apologize for my poor writing habits ;-;**

**Enjoy this with all of your fat little hearts.**

**This is the special Gray's POV chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail- If I did- The manga would be full of stick figures. XD**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gray's Mind**

**Gray's POV**

I woke up to the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Something, or someone rather, was touching me. Still in a daze, I blinked a few times before getting trapped in those doe brown eyes.

"Gray, are you up now?" She asked curiously and inched near me. For a second, I almost began stuttering, but I shut my mouth and cleared my throat.

"Erm, I am now." I stretched and rubbed my right eye, watching her eyes follow my movements. Her gaze snapped back towards me and she glared, "Get up then."

"Geez, why are you so grumpy Blondie?"

"Our damned 'friends' still haven't shown up. Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Before I could answer she started rambling again, "It's 8:00 in the morning!" I almost choked on my own spit.

The big breasted chick woke me up at 8:00, in the morning?!

She tripped over the blankets crumpled up near my ankles and fell…across the no-no zone. It sounded like a high pitched screech and she stumbled, trying to get off of me.

I know I may sound like a douche, but I started laughing my ass off, even if it was embarrassing for me too…

Her face went beet red and she covered her cheeks with her hands. It was cute…but then she started glaring at me, said some mean words, kicked me in the shin, and ran out of the room.

What an awkward girl…

With all of that now behind me, I walked out of the room yawning, and in all of my ice cold glory. Okay, so maybe I didn't mean to strip naked between my walk to the bathroom and now, but we might as well make the most of the moment.

Lucy had a box of cereal in her hand, ready to close the cupboard and pour it into the bowl across the kitchen, but when she slammed the cabinet closed and started walking, she did a double-take.

Lucy's eyes locked onto mine, then grazed over my body, slowly grimacing the lower she got. She screamed for the second time that day, all of the cereal flying out of the box.

Covering her eyes, she started to yell, "GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Why? I like my birthday suit?" I smirked and saw her demonic reaction; I love teasing this girl.

"I don't!" She turned away from me, so I took the opportunity to sneak up behind her. Quietly, I cupped her ear and whispered, "Boo."

The girl jumped a foot in the air and ran away throwing insults my way like, "Jerk! Pervert! Or Stripper!"

It was quite amusing, no matter how odd the situation was.

Sadly, the fun had to come to a close; my phone began to ring. I searched far and wide to find the source of the buzzing and- AHA! I dug it out from under the couch cushion answering it as stoic as possible, "Hello."

"Yo, Ice Freak, we're heading back now. Assuming you're naked right now, I'm going to get this out of the way- PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON STRIPPER!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and cringed.

"Calm down, Pinky, I'll put on my clothes and be ready before the ladies get nosebleeds." I felt satisfied once I heard a scoff from the other end of the line. Then, because he's Natsu, he hung up on me.

Lucy sauntered out of the hallway, her eyes closed and her movements robotic. "Are you still n-naked?"

"Yes ma'am."

"THEN GO CHANGE!" She uncovered her eyes and threw my clothes at my face.

"Fine…"

**~5 Minutes Later~**

Lucy was laying on the couch, playing with her phone, her long legs dangling back and forth in the air. I giggled at how childish it looked.

"Gray you can come out now!" she yelled from her place and I freaked.

"How'd you know?!"

"I'm not dumb, I could hear your obnoxiously loud breathing from over here."

"Oh…"

"By the way, you and the other guys have to go to school with us tomorrow, so be ready to face my amazing grades." I laughed a little at her cockiness and looked to the door. Any minute and our crazy friends will burst through the door.

Some part of me, aside from the pervert part, wants this time with Lucy to never end. Sounds gross, I know. Being with a crazy blond, with a huge rack, anger issues, and long legs doesn't seem to help me balance the pros and the cons.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't half bad." She turned her head towards me and smiled, her eyes shimmering. The lower part of my stomach felt warm at seeing that cute smile.

"Back at ya big boobs." Unfortunately, I can only stay poetic for so long…She began throwing pillows at me, just as the doorbell rang.

Thank God.

Lucy got up, straightened her shirt, and walked to unlock the door, shooting me a glare as she turned. After hearing a click, everyone bounded through the door, "We're back!"

Erza and Levy ran to Lucy touching her face to make sure she was 'unharmed.' The guys came up to me, patting my back. After talking to everyone, we decided to go to the amusement park later. Problem is, how would we spend the rest of the day.

It was only 11:00.

We had to go the park at 5:00.

That meant we had 6 hours to kill. I glanced at Lucy and saw her staring at me, she pointed downwards and I realized I had lost my pants.

_Shit._

I silently put my pants back on, buckling them so they wouldn't sneakily fall down, or disappear like they always seemed to do.

Lucy laughed in her hand and went back to talking with the others, my "Pants Problem" going unnoticed by everyone but her.

"So Gray, how did it go with Bunny Girl?" Gajeel crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Bunny Girl?"

"Yeah, it fits her."

"Well, she abused me, yelled vile words at me, and ran away from me, but overall, I had a very loving time with her."

"That's what happens when you're a lonely exhibitionist. You stay single for a very long time."

"Whatever." I turned to move when Juvia swung her arms around my neck, nearly choking me.

"Juvia! Get the hell off of me!"

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you with all her heart."

"Loosen-Grip-Can't-Breathe." My face turned blue and my vision got blurry. Then, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Gray, I decided to come to the amusement park with you guys."

"Huh?!"

"The guys asked me, so I'm coming."

"O-Okay. Bye- Lyon." I hung up the phone and pushed Juvia away.

"How would you feel about going on a date with my cousin Lyon?" I asked her as I gripped her hands, trying to avoid the love-filled eyes that were looking at mine.

"Juvia only loves Gray-sama!" She began to pout like a five year old.

"Come on! He isn't ugly or anything!" I unlocked my phone and scrolled through the pictures. I found one of Lyon and showed her. Of course, he looks ugly to me, but apparently the 'ladies' dig him.

Juvia's eyes grew wide. "Lyon-sama is very pretty."

"I don't think you should say pretty when talking about a guy…" I mumbled.

"I will go with Lyon-sama then." She smiled giddily and ran out of Lucy's apartment.

Where the hell is she going?

Who cares, I don't have to deal with her choking me anymore.

Now, it was 4:00 and we spent the time playing games and watching movies. Just one more hour until we head out.

Apparently, we had to go in pairs of boy and girl. Manager's orders._ Damn Jellal._

The pairs would be:

Erza-Jellal **(He didn't want to be lonely there)**

Natsu-Lisanna **(Natsu was so crazy compared to her)**

Cana-Sting** (Oh brother…)**

Gajeel- Levy **(He's so big….she's so small)**

Juvia-Lyon **(Please get them away from me…)**

Gray-Lucy **(That sounds- WAIT WHAT?!)**

_This is going to be a long day. Wish me luck._

* * *

__**How was it?**

**I'm a bit rusty since I haven't uploaded in so long DX**

**I'm sorry~ ;-;**

**I've had tests upon tests, and band...**

**But i promised i would update, and i did.**

**This is also over 1,000 words :D  
1,351 words to be exact~ :3**

**I love your reviews and follows~**

**Please look forward to my stories and bare with my craziness. XD**

**I love you guys~ ;3**

**Don't do anything bad like tear down a city while I'm gone~ ^-^**

**Bye**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
